El amigo del viento
by DevilShila
Summary: Jack no había estado tan solo como todos pensaban pero por supuesto el único amigo que había tenido había decidido ser tan invisible con el viento. Que puede ocurrir ahora que Jack le ha convencido a volver a mostrarse al mundo? - BlackIce; OcxOc; Hiccupx?
1. Las cortes de las estaciones

**Resumen: Jack no había estado tan solo como todos pensaban pero por supuesto el único amigo que había tenido había decidido ser tan invisible con el viento. Que puede ocurrir ahora que Jack le ha convencido a volver a mostrarse al mundo?**

**Esta será mi nueva historia y está vez la pareja principal será Pitch BlackxJack Frost acompañada en segundo plano por OcXOc.**

**Quien se haya leído mi historia de "La orden de los cazadores" ya conocerá a mi OC Anya. **

**Los sucesos de esta historia ocurren unos meses después del final de la película así que Jack ya es guardián y todo eso. Y para los que duden de leerla por encontraros siempre el mismo tema os aseguro que mi OC no va a ser un guardián, porque la verdad me acaban cansando un poco las historias de "nuevos guardianes" aunque no se exactamente porque. E leído algunas que están muy bien pero na~, nuevos guardianes OC no son mi tema favorito.**

**Hiccup, Merida y Rapunzel también aparecerán y ya decidiré si emparejo a Hiccup con alguna de las dos o con otro y no os preocupéis, ellos saldrán en el siguiente capitulo. No los dejaré colgando :)**

**Aviso: Voy a intentar poner títulos a los capítulos. Serán seguramente basura y puede que al final vuelva a cambiar a capitulo y ya está XD pero bueno si queréis podéis reíros de los nombres**

**Espero que os guste y bueno, ya os dejo leer ;)**

* * *

**Las cortes de las estaciones**

Normalmente cada estación contaba con varias personas responsables de mantener el orden de esta, evitando así que durante el verano el calor llegue a arrasar la tierra, controlando que la primavera termine dejando llegar el momento de madurar los frutos, consiguiendo que el otoño cubra todo el planeta, haciendo que el invierno no termine por comerse la primavera. Pero desde hacía ya muchos años había dos corte que habían perdido a sus reyes.

Los reyes son personas muy poderosas, conectadas al equilibrio del mundo de tal forma que sin necesidad de hablar con los demás reyes son capaces de volver a restaurarlo. Estos espíritus pueden no ser los más fuertes pero su control es indiscutible.

También es verdad que ese no es él único deber de los reyes, estos también deben tratar con los demás espíritus de su misma estación para evitar entre ellos peleas o incluso evitando que ataquen a otros espíritus. Los reyes tienen muchas responsabilidades y en ocasiones un espíritu puede estar haciendo el trabajo de un rey sin que nadie se de cuenta. Sin que nadie lo vea.

Desde la desaparición de Trinidad, señora del otoño, y del General Invierno, Odin, ambas cortes habían perdido a sus dirigentes, mas no su equilibrio. Alguien, dos desconocidos, sin que nadie se diera cuenta habían mantenido todo bajo control, ni los otros dos reyes supiera quienes estás personas eran. Y tal vez aun tardarían algún tiempo en saberlo.

Pero mientras, en la corte de Primavera el rey de la estación Oberon, un espíritu con una apariencia más parecida a la de un elfo que a la de un humano preparaba como siempre su fiesta de año nuevo para celebrar junto a las demás cortes. Por supuesto esta fiesta la había comenzado hacía unos 400 años, esperando llamar la atención de los otros dos reyes que aun seguían desaparecidos, hasta ahora no habían tenido suerte.

El elfo hablaba con sus ayudantes y con otros espíritus esperando volver a llevar las invitaciones a todos los rincones del mundo y por supuesto como siempre Sandy se presentó allí para recoger la de los guardianes.

-Sandy, me alegro de volver a verte -Dijo el rey al verle llegar. El guardián de los sueños sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza a la vez que con su arena dibujaba un sobre y un signo de interrogación.

-Ah claro -Rebuscando en los bolsillos de su chaqueta el rey extrajo cinco sobres blancos -Para vuestro nuevo guardián también -Sandy produjo de su arena un sombrero para inclinarse ante el rey en señal de gracias para luego coger los sobres y despedirse. Oberon al verlo marcharse suspiró.

Jack Frost era un dilema. Sin llegar nunca a entender el porque durante siglos Oberon se había visto obligado a detener ataque contra el joven espíritu pero a la vez deseaba que alguien pudiera enseñarle una lección al joven que no paraba de desquiciar a todo el mundo. Él personalmente nunca había conocido al joven pero por todo lo que oía de sus espíritus casi nunca era bueno lo que hacía que tuviera siempre sentimientos mixtos sobre el joven.

Sacudiendo la cabeza siguió trabajando en sus invitaciones. Esa fiesta ahora se había vuelta aun más importante. Debía conocer al joven y de esa forma poder hacerse una idea y por fin decidir si le daba pena o le resultaba molesto.

**Taller de Santa Clause**

Jack se encontraba sentado en una de las ventanas del taller de Norte esperando a que este les dijera porque les había llamado a todos allí. Además estaba algo irritado de que como siempre pareciera que los demás sabían de que iba todo pero nadie le explicaba una mierda. Bunny ya le había llamado la atención por jugar con su nieve porque el super-sensible conejito no aguantaba el frío.

Jack suspiró golpeándose contra el cristal de la ventana. Estaba encantado, pensó mirando hacía la luna, de haber sido elegido un guardián. Tenía amigos, a Jamie, sus recuerdos. Todos lo que había alguna vez soñado lo tenia...excepto tal vez una cosa.

Siempre sentía que sus amigos no confiaban en el o lo trataban como...como a...como a un niño!

Entonces por fín Sandy entró por la ventana cargando con cinco sobres los cuales entregó a Norte para que los leyera. Sin perder tiempo el ruso abrió la primera de las cartas para abrirla y leerla. Al cabo de un minuto o así se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a leer.

Para: Nicholas

De: Rey Oberon de la corte primaveral

Asunto: Años Nuevos

"Querido Norte,

como todos los años me complace invitarle a la fiesta de las cortes de las estaciones. Debido a los problemas que ha tenido con Pitch Black estoy dispuesto a disculparle por esta vez pero por supuesto las puertas estarán siempre abiertas para usted y uno de sus amigos. El vestuario será como siempre de etiqueta y no le estará permitido traer armas, juguetes, yetis o elfos. La fiesta comenzará el día 31 de diciembre a las 20 horas en la corte de la primavera. Este año gracias a la amabilidad del dios Poseidon podremos disfrutar de la velada del años nuevos en su barco. Cualquier futuro evento será discutido el mismo día de llegada de todos los espíritus a la corte.

Espero su respuesta antes de finalizar esté mes, un fuerte abrazo

OBERON

Jack miró a Norte con una ceja levantada mientras este repartía a los demás el resto de las cartas. Cuando Jack tuvo la suya en mano la miró con cara de disgusto para luego dejarla caer al suelo.

-Puedo faltar al evento verdad? -Tooth le miró y enseguida voló hacía el con cara preocupada

-¿Porque? ¿Te encuentras mal, te duele algo?

-No. Es que no quiero ir

-Pues lo lamento colega, si vamos nosotros te tienes que venir tu

-Sería un insulto para Oberon -Añadió Tooth. Como si eso fuera a convencerme, pensó Jack. Él había pasado años queriendo ser invitado a esta gran fiesta a la que todos parecian ir siempre, pero nunca había recibido invitación y la única vez que había intentado ir no había terminado bien para él. Así que no quería ir, por él como si la fiesta implosionaba y se barría de la faz de la tierra la corte de las estaciones.

-Pues que pena me da -Dicho eso Jack se levantó del sitio para irse pero por supuesto que Bunny no iba a dejarle. Con rápidez agarro al joven de su sudadera y lo sujetó con fuerza para evitar que se escapara -Oh venga ya! ¿Por qué tengo que ir?

-Jack. Queremos que te relaciones un poco -Jack se volvió hacía Norte el cual le pidió a Bunny que lo soltara, que no iban a forzar al joven de forma violenta o con amenazas y que por lo tanto él no era necesario. Al oír eso el conejo le mandó una mirada asesina a Norte el cual solo se echó a reir un poco y le dió una palmada en la espalda.

-Pero yo no quiero, venga Norte

-Jack, te lo pasarás bien. Y además, si tienes algún amigo por allí puedes invitarlo -Jack suspiró mientras volvía hacía donde había tirado la carta para recogerla aun pensando que esto no habría ocurrido de no ser hubiera conseguido ser un guardián.

Tooth se acercó a él y le puso una mano en el hombro para intentar animarlo. Al ver que por alguna razón no lo conseguía le tomó de la barbilla para hacer que la mirara a los ojos.

-¿Que ocurre Jack?

-...Tooth si...si yo no fuera un guardián...habría recibido esta invitación?...No, no lo habría echo -Dicho eso el joven quitó la mano del hada de su hombro para salir volando por la ventana más cercana.

Dentro de la habitación los cuatro se miraron incómodos por lo ocurrido. Sabían que lo que el joven acababa de decir era verdad. Nadie le habría invitado si no fuera un guardián.

-Norte tal vez deberíamos dejarle

-No, le irá bien venir a la fiesta. Hará amigos -Sandy el cual no había echo nada durante toda la escena miró hacía la luna sacudiendo la cabeza. No sabía que había pensado su viejo amigo al hacer que Jack sufriera todo ese tiempo solo, pero había causado un verdadero problema, una cicatriz emocional en el joven que Sandy sospechaba que tardaría mucho, muchísimo tiempo en cerrarse.

La luna casi como respondiendo a los pensamientos del guardián perdió parte de su brillo pareciendo adoptar esa tristeza que ahora plagaba el salón de Papa Noel.

* * *

**No se cuando seguiré esta historia pues tengo las otras dos pero este prologo lo tenia allí guardado en mi ordenador y me e dicho a mi misma ¿Y por qué no? Así que aquí está para que lo vayáis mirando y eso. Tal vez lo siga así como una vez al mes o algo ya veré. **

**Gracias x leer y espero que paséis unas buenas vacaciones ;)**


	2. De otoño a verano con toque primaveral

**Dios mio esto a avanzado a paso de tortuga XD Entre mi obsesión con terminar "La orden de los cazadores" y el poco tiempo que tenia para el resto a avanzado a diez palabras por día casi. Pero bueno ya está aquí y espero que os guste.**

**Corazon de Nephilim: **Me temo que no, por mucho que me gustó el HiJack y lo bien que me encajaba en la otra historia esta es plenamente BlackIce, pero siempre puedes sugerirme que empareje a Hiccup con quien quieras y así darte una pequeña alegría después de la decepción.

**La verdad es que llevo bastante tiempo planeando este fanfic y era el que quería publicar primero, pero entonces se me ocurrió el de los cazadores y pensé que no había mejor forma que iniciarme en esto de los fanfic que con algo más AU y no tan metido en un mundo en el cual yo tuviera que buscarme un poco las formas alrededor del material original.**

**Hmmm creo que nada más y aquí os dejo con el segundo capitulo. Disfrutad! :)**

* * *

**De otoño a verano con toque primaveral**

* * *

_Corte de otoño_

La corte de otoño de entre todas las cortes podía considerarse como la más abandonada pues ahora mismo el único espíritu que la frecuentaba era el joven Hiccup el cual con la desaparición de su rey de corte se encontraba haciendo todo el trabajo prácticamente solo. Su único compañero fiable era su dragón Toothless el cual siempre le había apoyado, incluso antes de recibir la bendición de Manny y convertirse en un espíritu.

La fiesta de Oberon era el gran evento del año, pero como siempre Hiccup sentía una especie de miedo crecer en su interior. En parte encontrar al señor Otoño sería lo mejor que podría ocurrirle al mundo pero a la vez significaría volver a ser un insignificante espíritu. Incluso ahora los otros espíritus otoñales parecían, por alguna razón, ignorarlo a pesar de ser el único cuidando de la corte.

La reina Trinidad había abandonado todo diciendo que ella ya no podía aguantar más su puesto y la verdad era que Hiccup la entendía, la presión y el poco reconocimiento que a veces recibían era capaz de chafar a cualquiera. Pero el no podía irse de allí, esa era su casa, también la de Toothless y no le dejaría nunca desamparado.

Por supuesto todo iría mucho mejor si Madre Naturaleza simplemente le nombrara rey pero no, claro que no. Él solo era un simple espíritu, nada importante y así seguiría hasta a saber cuando. Justo entonces alguien llegó a la corte, alguien que traía consigo el calor del fuego. Merida DunBroch reina de la corte de verano y la mayor del pequeño grupo de amigos. La joven pelirroja era la mediana en edad física pero espiritualmente le sacaba un par de años a Hiccup lo que hacía que no parara de burlarse de él.

Y de todos los espíritus existentes la única a la cual él había conocido antes de ser elegido.

-Aquí se presenta la reina del verano!

-La gran reina que solo lleva 100 años en el trono de su corte -La escocesa rodó los ojos pero por supuesto que no estaba molesta. Estaba acostumbrada a como Hiccup reaccionaba. Con cuidado le pasó un brazo por los hombros y tiró de él para llevarlo fuera de la corte.

Cada castillo de las estaciones se debería de encontrar en el punto en donde su estación tenia más fuerza pero como esto era posible cambiarlo, pues muchas veces cuando el rey de estación era cambiado este decidía acercar la corte a su propria casa, nada se había quedado como estaba.

Un ejemplo de esto era el castillo de verano el cual había pasado de estar en el desierto del Sahara a Escocia ocupando las antiguas ruinas del hogar de Merida. Mientras, la corte otoñal residía en Canada cerca de los lagos, un bello palacio escondido en un bosque de arces rojos y en si nadie nunca se había quejado de la bella posición que algún rey en el pasado había decidido.

Oberon, por ejemplo, había cambiado el palacio hacía unos pocos años para dejarlo en Hawaii divertido por la cultura de las islas y adorando la belleza de las mismas. El único palacio que no se había movido nunca era el de invierno el cual seguía escondido en el polo norte allí donde ni si quiera Norte parecía querer ir. Nadie vivía ya entre las gélidas paredes del palacio de cristal e incluso cuando Odin estaba ocupando la posición de rey nunca ponía en pie dentro del castillo. Un par de años más, pensaba Hiccup, y todos olvidarían donde estaba escondido.

Así que en cuanto estuvieron fuera Merida le indico a su amigo que se montara en su dragón mientras ella se ponía cómoda encima de Angus, su caballo, el cual había sido bendecido con el poder del verano para que siguiera ayudando a Merida incluso después de la muerte.

-¿Listo chico? -Le dijo Hiccup a Toothless. El dragón asintió con la cabeza y abrió sus alas listo para despegar. Sonriendo el joven vikingo se despidió de su amiga con un "nos veremos en tu casa" y luego se dejó llevar por las sensaciones de estar flotando en el aire.

Una cosa que debía agradecerle a Manny era que le hubiera permitido mantener a su querido amigo, casi un hermano, a su lado después del cambio. Sin él, pensaba Hiccup, nunca habría aguantado la eternidad que llevaba sobre los hombros.

_Corte del verano_

Rapunzel sabía que iba a llegar antes que Merida incluso a su propria casa. La reina era incapaz de mantener los horarios de las quedadas lo que hacía un tanto desesperante el quedar con ella. Por supuesto ella nunca sería capaz de reprochárselo, no le gustaba herir los sentimientos de la gente incluso cuando en realidad no lo hacía.

Sacudiendo la cabeza el espíritu de primavera de largos cabellos rubios y ojos jades se paseó de un lado a otro en la sala del trono donde los tres hermanos pequeños de Merida, también convertidos a espíritus con su hermana, parecían estar bien cómodos sentados en el trono.

Era normal que nada más irse Merida los tres se colocarán en su lugar pues de alguna forma habían conseguido convencer a Madre Naturaleza en darles el titulo de príncipes de la estación. Y la verdad es que no hacían un mal trabajo. El caós causado por los tres era tal que ningún espíritu quería la ira de los niños dirigida hacía ellos y por lo tanto intentaban complacerles.

Claro que Rapunzel nunca se atrevería a decirle a Merida que sus hermanos eran más temidos que ella.

Finalmente cuando la rubia creía que ya no podría esperar más por el aire resonó el rugido de un dragón que conocía muy bien. Corriendo fue hacía las puertas de la corte y las abrió de par en par teniendo enseguida que agacharse para esquivar al dragón que venía a una velocidad de locos. Hiccup encima del animal terminó por desengancharse y saltar dejando al pobre de Toothless libre de hacer cualquier locura que ahora quisiera hacer.

Los tres pelirrojos al ver llegar a Toothless se pusieron a dar saltitos y a correr hacía él para jugar.

Rapunzel mientras tanto ya recuperada de la casi embestida que había sufrido caminó hacía Hiccup para ayudarle a levantarse.

-¿Estas bien?

-Si. Si no fuera por esa LAGARTIJA! -De los pasillos de la corte sonó otro rugido pero por como Hiccup rodaba los ojos la respuesta de su compañero había tenido que ser más divertida que ofendida por el comentario.

-¿Y Merida?

-Llegará ahora. Quería intentar ganarme otra vez

-Si bueno algun día lo conseguiré! -Los dos se giraron para ver llegar a la reina la cual acababa de bajar de su caballo para entrar en la sala y dejar libre al animal. Entonces ya los tres reunidos la joven les engancho por los hombros arrastrándoles a un abrazo grupal -Ya falta poco para la gran fiesta! Emocionados?

-Hmmm, algo?

-Oh venga ya Hiccup. La última vez te lo pasaste bien

-Ya. Por cierto Rapunzel ¿Qué tal Oberon?

-Bien, creo que ya va perdiendo la razón por la cual comenzó a hacer esto de la fiesta pero no lo dejará. Sobre todo ahora que Poseidon a decidido ir a por todas y dejarnos su barco para parte de la fiesta

-Arg! Mar no! -Se quejó la pelirroja. La verdad, no tenia problema alguno con el agua pero era simplemente que no se llevaban muy bien. Por lo del tema fuego-agua principalmente.

-Tranquila Merida, Oberon sabe perfectamente el problema y nos a asegurado que el viaje en barco sera después de la primera fiesta. Estarás demasiado borracha como para enterarte de que te subimos

-Perfecto! Y que más se sabe?

-Bueno resulta que este año han elegido a un nuevo guardián -Los otros dos miraron a Rapunzel como diciéndole que porque no había empezado con eso y que hacía que no continuaba -Si, yo también me sorprendí pero bueno, todo lo que tuvieron durante pascua con Pitch Black

-Si yo tuviera a ese tio aquí delante le golpearía hasta dejarle echo puré

-Pues todos esos problemas al parecer los solucionaron gracias al nuevo guardián

-¿Y quien es esa bestia? Voy a tener que brindar con él

-Pues...Merida, es Jack Frost -La joven pelirroja al oir ese nombre se atraganto dejando a Rapunzel preocupada. Mientras Hiccup suspiró preparándose para lo que vendría a continuación.

-JACK FROST? ESE BUENO PARA NADA, VAGO, TRAVIESO INCORDIO?

-Merida tampoco te pases

-¿Qué no...Qué no me pase? Te recuerdo a cuando me tiró esas bolas de nieve?

-Si, fue bastante divertido -Soltó sin querer Hiccup al recordar cuando Merida había llegado un día a su corte quejándose de la nieve que se le había colado hasta en la ropa interior.

-...Hiccup estas muerto -El joven gruño algo dejando caer los hombros desesperado. Cuando Merida decía eso era imposible aguantarla los días después pues a cada momento te lo recordaba.

-Bueno bueno Merida, estoy segura de que no sería un guardián si no lo mereciera -Merida tuvo que cederle ese punto a Rapunzel a pesar de las dudas que la carcomían por dentro. Ella podía nombrar a dos personas que se lo merecían seguramente más que Frost, y las dos las tenia delante.

Al rato, después de a dejar atrás la conversación de Jack Frost los tres se encontraban comiendo en el salón de la corte cuando un espíritu de verano bajo mando de Merida llegó corriendo para avisarles de un problema. Suspirando la joven escocesa se puso a atenderle dejando solos a Hiccup y a Rapunzel para terminar su comida tranquilamente.

El problema fue que no solo era un problema bastante gordo si no que además el causante no era otro más que Jack Frost el causante por lo tanto a su grito de furia los otros dos llegaron corriendo.

Tenían la mala sensación de que se iban a arrepentir muy pronto de haber ido a visitar a Merida justo aquel día.

* * *

**A ver, si queréis podéis ir pensando en un OC que queráis añadir, pero aquí con un par de normas Ok?**

** 1- No puede ser más joven que Jack. Por lo tanto tiene que tener más de 300 años. En apariencia puede ser menos, eso me da igual**

**2- Nada de humanos, solo ****espíritus. Ni nada de medio espíritus-humanos.**

**3- Os puedo dejar que muera antes de ser trasformado pero nada de salvar a alguien de su familia de un desastre ni cosas parecidas**

**4- Puede ser de cualquier corte (Primavera, verano, otoño e invierno) o incluso si queréis puede ser un espíritu de hallowen, san valentín o lo que queráis.**

**5- Si queréis que tenga un centro o una cualidad que pueda dar a la gente podéis elegir lo que queráis excepto por los que ponga a continuación.**

**"Centros" ocupados:**

**Realeza, Estrategia, Inspiración, Cuentacuentos, Los de los guardianes (claramente), Valor, Cambio, Bondad, Preocupación y Traición**

**6- Os invito a darle un titulo de deidad como por ejemplo decir que vuestro personaje inspiró a los griegos para crear a Athena o Hades o algo así, pero con cualquier religión/creencia que queráis, incluida india o nativo-americana**

Aeolus, Titania, Oberon, las musas, las sirenas (Las mitad pájaro, no las mitad pez)

Belatucadros, Fafnir, Andraste, Sowilo, Aura,

Boreas, Eurus, Notus, Zephyrus

y los dioses nordicos Odin, Skade Freya y Frigg están ocupados así que de esos nainai** ;)**

**7- Elegid algo bélico en lo que sean buenos, como magia o armas, o las dos juntas. Pero eso si, si elegís la magia tened en cuenta que Merida, Oberon y Jack tendrán superioridad mágica sobre sus elementos (nieve/hielo, fuego y tierra) y sobre Aire, Luz, Pesadillas, Sueños y sombras también habrá otros que serán superiores.**

**En la parte de armas si que pueden ser los maestros en sus disciplinas. En eso no os doy problemas.**

**8- hmmm, Que tengáis en cuenta de que posiblemente no les llegue a dar ningún romance pero quien sabe. Pero si me dais variación de géneros puedo hacer una orgía XDXD vale no, pero por ahora romances para Oc no**

**9-...pues por ahora no se me ocurren más restricciones ni normas...A bueno si, una. Parte de está historia va a estar inspirada en los libros de Joyce, así que si queréis podéis ponerme que vuestros personajes vienen de la época dorada.**

*** Para quien no lo sepa, en los libros había gente viviendo en otros planetas de la galaxia. La época dorada es anterior a la creación de la tierra [C**reo recordar**]**

**10- Pasadlo bien creando personajes y por favor no los hagáis muy Ops XDXD**

**Dios espero no haberme pasado y que se entienda bien cada norma o sugerencía...Bueno pues nada más! Aqui os tengo que dejar y nos veremos en esta historia dentro de otro mes seguramente ;)**


	3. Donde vive el viento

**Bueno bueno bueno bueno, aqui está el siguiente capitulo de esta cosa que por ahora llamo historia XD Sé que tengo pendiente también ya de una vez terminar mi otra historia pero es complicado seguir cuando estas tan cerca del final.**

**Dicho esto, os dejo con el capi ;)**

**PD: No se porque pero no e podido parar de escuchar la canción de Lullaby for a Princess de my little pony mientras escribía esto. Dios como adoro esa canción. Si no sabeís cual es os la recomiento y aqui os dejo el link:**

** watch?v=KyfrP7AInds**

* * *

_**Donde vive el viento**_

* * *

Jack no estaba contento y eso se notaba simplemente mirándose alrededor. Ella había bajado cuando Borea, el viento del norte al cual le había encargado la vigilancia del joven espíritu le había avisado lo que este estaba montando pero no había esperado esto.

Normalmente ni si quiera de noche Jack se atrevía a acercarse a un desierto pero allí estaba, nevando sobre la arena y sobre todo nevando encima de la casa de uno de los espíritus del verano de Merida. Frost se estaba ganando una buena regañina de parte de la reina.

-Jack ¿Qué estas haciendo? -El peli-blanco se encogió de hombros sin apartar la mirada de la casa enterrada en nieve. Pero al menos, pudo notar la joven, la nieve estaba parando poco a poco.

-Me aburria

-Ya, seguro ¿Qué ha ocurrido? -Jack suspiró y se dio media vuelta para mirar a su amiga.

La joven de largos cabellos rubios le había acompañado durante todos esos años, haciendo como una hermana ni mayor ni menor, simplemente una hermana, alguien que lo entendía.

No solían estar juntos todo el tiempo pero si que pasaban largas temporadas visitándose y además Titania tenia a su favor el uso de los vientos para mantenerle bajo control y por lo tanto Jack sabía que nunca estaba solo del todo incluso cuando no se veían.

Tampoco era como si cambiarán lo suficiente como para notar el paso del tiempo. Desde que se habían conocido aquella noche de hace 300 años en el asentamiento de Burguess Titania no había cambiado su vestuario. Al contrario que Jack el cual prefería mantenerse al día con la moda de los adolescentes al pasar los años la joven había mantenido el vestido blanco con el cual se había despertado solo cubriéndolo hacía 230 años con una capa con capucha blanca y tan larga que tapaba en su totalidad su cuerpo.

En un principio cuando se encontraron Jack había dudado en fiarse de ella puesto que al momento había sido atravesado por todas esas personas. Pero en unos segundos de alguna forma Titania lo había tranquilizado. Además, el estar ambos faltos de memoria los había unido.

La joven, viendo que su amigo parecía querer seguir metido en sus pensamientos decidió actuar. Con tranquilidad sacó sus brazos, los cuales quedaban escondidos por su capa y se subió la capucha, luego le tendió una mano a Jack para que este se levantara de una vez y la siguiera. Si permanecían allí más tiempo estaba segura de que Merida no dejaría que el peli-blanco se marchara entero.

-...¿Me escucharas?

-Ya sabes que si Jack. Venga ahora arriba -Jack sonrió y le cogió de la mano pero una vez estuvo de pie la rodeó con sus brazos por debajo de la capa poniendo sus manos con mucha delicadeza sobre su espalda. Una vez así liberó su poder dejando que este reconfortara a su compañera -Gracias -Cuando se separaron Jack pudo ver la gran sonrisa que Titania tenia en la cara y no pudo evitar responder con una de las suyas.

En un parpadeó el viento ya les tenia rodeados y les puso de camino hacía la casa de Titania alejándoles del desierto en donde un muy cabreado caballero del verano esperaba que su también cabreada reina le sacara de su cárcel de nieve.

Los dos espíritus siguieron volando hasta llegar por encima de las nubes y una vez allí Titania agitó sus manos llamando a los vientos para que estos comenzaran a mover su isla hacía ellos puesto que cuando la había abandonado por las prisas se le había olvidado ponerla en movimiento.

Cuando Jack vio llegar las nubes blancas que traían con ellas la isla empujo a su amiga para correr hacía ellas y llegar antes. Titania ahora dejada atrás no pudo evitar rodar los ojos y reír con su compañero.

-JACK! Puedo quitarte la llave y así no dejarte entrar

-Ya y luego te aburrirás como una ostra sin mi, admítelo -Titania sonrió maliciosa y de repente el viento que sujetaba a Jack desapareció dejándolo precipitarse al vacío -VALE VALE LO SIENTO! NO ME MATES! -La joven sacudió la cabeza divertida pero volvió a llamar a Boreas para que este mantuviera a Jack en el aire, al fin y al cabo él tenia razón. Se aburriría mucho sin su compañía.

Por fin se dejaron de tonterías y entraron en el cumulo y otra vez, como muchas veces antes, Jack se quedó sin aliento al ver el hogar que a veces compartía con Titania. En un principio le había parecido extraño cuando la joven le había enseñado su idea pero al final todo había tenido sentido.

La isla estaba metida dentro de una enorme jaula de cristal cuya puerta solo podía abrirse de dos formas. Una era que Titania la abriera con sus manos, la otra era usar el cayado de Jack como llave pues Titania así lo había decidido.

Una vez la puerta estuvo abierta ambos jóvenes entraron en la jaula lo cual increíblemente, en vez de poner nervioso a Jack por estar encerrado le relajó. Él sabía que allí dentro a pesar de estar encerrado estaba más seguro que en cualquier otro lugar.

La isla se separaba en tres partes, la primera, y el lugar favorito de Jack, era el lago que estaba a la izquierda de la entrada. Un bello lago cristalino perfecto para patinar y en la orilla el banco en donde Titania se sentaba con sus libros a leer y a observarle bailar en el hielo.

Delante de ellos, totalmente centrado con la puerta de la jaula un árbol gigante cuyo tronco estaba vació para contener la escalera hacía la casa montada entre las ramas de dicho árbol. La casa era algo sencillo pero completo y Jack le había agradecido durante días el hacer que en su habitación la cama estuviera montada sobre una rama y no sobre un colchón pues nunca había conseguido conciliar el sueño en uno de esos a pesar de lo cómodos que podían llegar a ser.

Por último a la derecha de la entrada se alzaba una pequeña colina y sobre ella un círculos de flores que rodeaban una gran esfera plateada que se elevaba a un metro del suelo. Jack no solía preguntarle mucho sobre eso a Titania pero si que sabía un par de cosas del poder de su compañera.

-¿Algo nuevo que contarme?

-Tal vez, pero antes vamos a la casa y hablemos -Titania cerro la puerta de la jaula tras de ellos y con cuidado se quitó la capa dejándola colgada a un lado de esta desvelando que era lo que ocultaba con tanto cuidado debajo de esta.

Jack suspiró al verla pero no dijo nada y simplemente corrió hacía el tronco entrando sin ni si quiera pedir permiso.

Una vez subidas las escaleras y entrado en el salón el peli blanco agitó su cayado creando una decoración invernal sobre los muebles de madera. Enseguida se escuchó por la escalera la risa de Titania al haber notado como el ambiente se había enfriado.

-Jack, no puedes ni esperar dos segundos?

-Claro que puedo, pero no quiero

-Ya~ -Por fin la rubia llegó al salón e invitó a Jack a tomar asiento mientras ella sacaba algo para tomar -Se que no necesito decírtelo pero...estas como en tu casa

-Bueno, estas ES mi casa...no? -En la cocina, también de madera, Titania rodó los ojos mientras sacudía la cabeza. Jack a pesar de todo seguía siendo tan inseguro con algunas cosas.

-Claro que si, idiota. No sería mi casa si no fuera la tuya también -Por fin la joven sacó la merienda sirviéndola en la mesita delante del sofá en donde Jack se había puesto cómodo. Luego cogiendo una taza se sentó en el puff enfrente de Jack para poder mirarle a los ojos.

Durante unos cuantos minutos la sala estuvo en silencio pero ambos estaban tan acostumbrados a eso que no fue ni incomodo ni sintieron la necesidad de romperlo enseguida. Al menos hasta que Jack llegó a su limite de mantener la boca cerrada y tuvo que comenzar.

-Me...bueno...ya sabes que dentro de poco es año nuevo

-Aja -Respondió la joven mientras sorbía de su taza de chocolate.

-Pues...Los guardianes tienen una invitación casi obligatoria de asistir...ya sabes a...la fiesta...Anya yo... -Titania dejó la taza en la mesa y con el ceño fruncido observó a Jack el cual parecía ser un saco de nervios. Algo le estaba preocupando y aunque eso no era algo raro hacía tiempo que no se ponía de esa forma.

-Jack. Puedes decirme lo que sea, lo sabes

-... -El peli blanco se bebió de un trago su taza de chocolate frio pero enseguida se sirvió otra para bebérsela con la misma rapidez. Ahora, un poco más relajado continuó -Tengo que ir, pero puedo invitar a alguien más...quiero que seas tu

-... -Titania se levantó y caminó hacía una de las ventanas de la casa tapándose la cara con una mano mientras la otra agarro el vestido intentando controlar el ligero temblor.

-Piénsalo antes de negarte! Aunque sea solo un momento, sé que...bueno yo tampoco quiero ir pero voy así que...quiero a toda mi familia allí conmigo

-Jack

-Por favor! Yo casi nunca te pido que salgas de tu jaula, incluso cuando a veces e deseado que vinieras no te lo e pedido porque sé que temes salir pero...

-Jack

-Será solo un día, no va a pasar nada o al menos eso espero...NO! Espera! Te juro que no pasará nada yo te prometo que te protegeré o...no sé! Ya pensaré en algo solo

-Jack

-Pero tienes que, al menos pensarlo...no te pido mucho solo

-Jack -Titania se había girado hacía él y una gran sonrisa estaba dibujada en su cara intentando controlar el ataque de risa. El peliblanco la miró entre nervioso, confuso y asustado -Me habías convencido con la primera frase -La joven caminó hacía él y le tomó de las manos aun sonriendo -A veces no se como aguantas no hacer estas escenas delante de los guardianes

-Ah. Creo que las desahogo contigo. Entonces vas a venir?

-Yo te prometo que lo intentaré

-...Anya eso...siempre dices lo mismo -La cara que Jack puso lo decía todo. Siempre decía lo mismo pero nunca lo cumplía y ya le había decepcionado tantas veces, pero Titania sabía que él seguiría esperando a que apareciera a pesar de todo. Él era así, un verdadero amigo.

-Lo siento, si te soy sincera, yo también estoy cansada. Aqui estoy, hablando con aquel que derrotó el miedo pero con tanto temor dentro de mi...casi no sé si me merezco todos tus esfuerzos

-Eh! Nada de...chorradas! Aqui el señor de la diversión va a hacer que te olvides de lo que acabas de decir -Jack sonrió mientras le soplaba a la cara su nieve especial haciendo que Titania estallara en carcajadas.

-JACK! Te voy a matar! -Los dos comenzaron a perseguirse y allí fuera del árbol, dentro de la jaula la nieve comenzó a llenar el lugar preparando el terreno para la hora de los juegos del señor de la diversión.

Pasaron horas entre juegos, haciendo muñecos de nieve, patinando y tirándose cosas a la cabeza y al final cuando ambos estaban en el suelo respirando pesadamente, cansados de tanto ejercicio Titania volvió a cogerle de las manos.

-Yo...te prometo...yo...iré -Jack asintió y de su bolsillo sacó la invitación de Oberon la cual nada más tocar la mano de Titania se puso a brillar haciendo que ambos tuvieran que cerrar los ojos.

Al abrirlos la joven se encontró con que ahora en su muñeca residía una pulsera compuesta por tres unidas, echa de plata con unas pequeñas perlas azules y unas cuencas que tenían el dibujo de un copo de nieve. La entrada de parte de Jack Frost para la fiesta.

-Anya, sé que queda mucho y puede que te eches atrás pero...me lo dirás?

-¿El qué?

-Si empiezas a acobardarte otra vez

-Si. Y Jack

-¿hmm?

-Estaré aquí, si quieres hablar de algo más. Siempre estoy aquí y tu casa también lo está, que seas un guardián no ha cambiado eso -Jack bufó sonriendo ampliamente como si en ningún momento se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza un pensamiento parecido. Y era cierto. Podía a veces ocurrir que no se sintiera como en casa dentro de esa jaula pero nunca podría no sentirse así junto a Anya. Ella era su familia, lo último que le quedaba de esos 17 años que había vivido hacía 300.

Hace 300 años. Donde él había sido Jackson Overland, y esa que se encontraba a su lado, había sido su vecina y mejor amiga Ann Roberts.

_Hace 310 años_

Jackson había salido a acompañar a su padre y al alcalde para recibir a los nuevos vecinos pero por supuesto ninguno de los dos hombres sabían que el joven les estaba siguiendo. Pero la cosa era comprensible, entre quedarse en casa aburrido ayudando a su madre a limpiar o seguir a su padre la segunda había sido la elección inmediata por lo que Jackson intuía que su padre sospechaba su presencia.

Finalmente allí llegó la carroza con los nuevos los cuales según el alcalde eran una familia de médicos que habían viajado desde Inglaterra para echar una mano en las colonias junto a otros profesionales pues allí la sanidad no era algo muy común lo que hacía que las muertes fueran numerosas.

El primero en bajas fue un hombre de cabellos grises que nada más ver el alcalde fue a saludarlo presentándose como Harold Roberts. Después de la carroza, sin esperar a que su padre le abriera la puerta dandole el permiso de bajar una joven niña rubia corrió fuera tirándose a la nieve y rodando por el suelo como si le fuera la vida en ello. La mujer que bajó entonces simplemente suspiro y fue a recoger a la niña para que dejara de hacer el tonto delante de los hombres.

-Lamento mucho el comportamiento de mi hija. Normalmente está mejor educada -La pequeña niña le sacó la lengua a su padre pero inmediatamente cerro la boca al ver como su madre la miraba.

Jackson aun escondido siguió con la mirada fija en la recién llegada deduciendo que no podía ser mayor que él. También por supuesto el niño castaño decidió que los dos se iban a llevar bien. Nadie que podía tirarse de esa forma sobre la nieve podía llevarse mal con él.

Y justo como el pequeño Jackson había dicho a la semana ambos niños ya eran no solo buenos amigos, si no compañeros de trastadas. Él único consuelo de los padres había sido al momento, que ambos niños tendrían alguien con quien casarse llegado el momento...desgracia fue para ellos que ninguno llegó a la boda.

* * *

**Hmm, estoy bastante contenta de como a terminado el capitulo pero no se como lo vais a ver vosotros. Bah, espero que os haya gustado no solo el capitulo si no el hecho de que se ha adelantado de dos semanas XDXD **

**No se como ni cuando pero me e dado cuenta hace algo así como media hora que lo tenia aqui guardado a nada de terminarse y me e puesto a terminarlo y fijate tu, lo e conseguido XD Estoy tan perdida entre historias y estudios que ya no se cuando estoy haciendo una cosa o la otra.**

**Bueno pues nada, esto es todo! Nos vemos..cuando sea XDXD**


	4. Padres y Novias

**De verdad, no se como lo hago pero cuando quiero romance en "La orden de los cazadores" me sale tan a poco. Pero aquí, que solo quería mostrar una muy buena amistad y casi como si fueran hermanos, todo el mundo salta a AMOR. Vamos que lo escribí en nada, me salió solo y me sale más romántico que algo que tardo días en retocar -.- no me entiendo**

**Bueno para asegurarlo:**

**JACK Y ANYA NO SON PAREJA! Son solo amigos casi hermanos y punto XDXD Si me sale romance lo siento, no lo estoy haciendo a posta**

**Solo quería darle un toque así como que se podía malinterpretar para ciertas situaciones con los guardianes más adelante...pero se me ha dado demasiado bien eso de "malinterpretar"**

**También por eso me e dado algo de prisa con el capitulo XD quería solucionar lo del falso romance pronto**

* * *

_**Corazón de Nephilim: **Buff, menos mal, solo es una pregunta XDXD Na, se responde en esta capitulo, pero dios mio, como te adelantas_

**_Patatata:_**_ Te juro que es BlackIce, te lo juro, es solo que se me ha tenido que ir la mano o algo y gracias. Me alegro que te gustara el capitulo y te resultara lindo, eso principalmente era lo que estaba buscando :)_

_**LaRojas09: **Aceptare hasta cuatro OC, uno ya es de Nephilim así que aun tienes tiempo porque tampoco creo que alguien más vaya a darme alguna ficha de personaje XD  
_

* * *

Padres y Novias

* * *

Jack se había marchado de casa de Anya bastante contento consigo mismo a pesar de lo molesto que había estado antes pero eso era algo normal. Anya siempre conseguía tranquilizarlo bastante y además le había sacado a su amiga una promesa de que iría a la fiesta. Y desde que la conocía nunca había roto una de estas a menos que entre medias hubiera alguna travesura.

Lo que Jack no había recordado al momento era que había nevado hace nada la casa de un seguidor del verano por lo tanto cuando Merida le lanzó una flecha de fuego no estaba preparado para esquivarla y cayo pesadamente a tierra en donde la reina del verano le esperaba.

-Mira tu por donde justo estaba pensando en ti

-Ya -Dijo el peli blanco mientras se sacudía el polvo e intentaba asegurarse de estar entero -Tus pensamientos resultan bastante agresivos -La joven pelirroja le agarro de los hombros para luego empujarle contra un árbol.

-Será mejor que te dejes de bromas! Se puede saber en que estabas pensando? Has congelado medio Sahara!

-En realidad la palabra es nevado, congelado es con hielo, nevado con nieve...y debería cerrar la boca -Se dijo a si mismo Jack al ver como los ojos ya chispeando de Merida parecían estar convirtiéndose en llamas.

La reina tomó aire un par de veces acordándose de lo que Rapunzel siempre le decía. Mantener la calma, respirar y mantener la calma.

-Muy bien _Frost _-Jack suspiró ¿Tenía en serio escupir la palabra como si fuera un insulto? -Estoy de ti, y de tus estupideces hasta aquí -Dijo poniendo la mano a la altura de su cabeza de forma que Jack no pudo evitar soltar un comentario más.

-Bueno es normal, tan bajita no almacenas sufi...mierda

-ARG! YO TE MATO! -Jack recuperó su cayado en un parpadeo y salió volando mientras allí atrás quedaba la cabreada Merida la cual parecía ocupada causando un incendio en mitad del bosque.

En el camino el joven no pudo evitar pensar en como Anya le repetía una y otra vez que tenía que aprender a cerrar la boca, pero claramente aun no había aprendido a hacerlo. Suspirando se dejó llevar por Boreas el cual seguramente estaba deseando dejarle en cualquier sitio para ir a contarle a Anya lo que acababa de ocurrir así para la próxima vez que se vieran esta le pudiera echar la bronca...o reírse en su cara.

Lo normal era lo primero pero desde que había recuperado la memoria Anya había adoptado algunas cosas de Ann como la capacidad de burlarse de él de la misma forma en la cual él lo hacía de ella. De pequeños habían sido muy buenos amigos pero tal vez un poco cabrones.

La verdad, pensó Jack, es que las cosas entre los dos podrían haberse vuelto incomodas al recuperar esos recuerdos puesto que no por nada habían estado a nada de casarse siendo humanos pero la chica cuando él había traído el tema solo había sonreído para luego comentar sobre la lista de amantes que había preparado para el momento. Jack como respuesta solo había podido congelar los pies de la joven al suelo y dejarla así un par de horas...o un par de días tal vez.

Finalmente el viento del norte lo dejó caer sobre la casa de Norte y se marchó corriendo a buscar a su señora. Jack rodó los ojos pero sin más vacilación se dejó caer a la entrada de la casa para llamar, esperando a que algún yeti le abriera.

Cuando fue el mismísimo Phil el cual le recibió no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente.

-Hey Phil

-Wargabla Argabawabla

-Yo también te quiero ¿puedo pasar?

-Blawarha argblawa -Jack le miró confundido pero el Yeti volvió a repetir sus palabras mientras le señalaba que se quedara allí quieto. Cuando Jack suspiró y obedeció Phil toqueteó algo detrás de la puerta a escondidas de Jack el cual siguió esperando hasta que un cubo de agua le cayo sobre toda la cabeza...cubo incluido.

* * *

**Enfermería**

* * *

-Vamos Jack, no seas un niño

-Pero Phil me ha pegado! castigale -Norte suspiró por decimoctava vez. Él había estado tan tranquilo en su mesa de trabajo, retocando un proyecto de hielo cuando Phil había entrado cargando con un grogui Jack. Al llegar a enfermería le habían contado toda la historia pero Jack seguía insistiendo como un niño pequeño que no había sido un accidente y que Phil lo había echo aposta.

-Bueno Jack, ya estas. Solo tenias un chichón, pequeñito -El joven bufó pero enseguida volvió a sonreír cosa que puso de buen humor a Norte. Desde que el joven peli blanco se había unido al grupo se encontraba tan feliz. El adolescente era casi como un hijo para él y por mucho que Bunny regruñera él sabía que el irritado Pooka también adoraba al niño.

Además, les venía bien para volver a conectar con los niños pues durante todos esos años escondidos en sus bases habían perdido de vista lo que desde el principio había sido importante. No era que creyeran en ellos, era que fueran felices por encima de todo.

Jack, incluso sin ser un guardián había podido ver eso y eso ya lo hacía mejor que todos ellos.

-Jack ¿Qué vas a hacer con la fiesta? No quiero presionarte ni nada, entiendo perfectamente tu reacción. Solo quiero decirte que estoy aqui, para apoyarte -Jack le miró con una sonrisa más controlada y Norte se atrevía a decir que incluso tímida.

-Gracias Norte. Ya e decido ir

-¿Sí? Me alegro mucho, ya verás te lo vas a pasar bomba. Y estaremos allí contigo

-Lo sé Norte

-Si necesitas ropa o quieres un cambio de look puedes venirte. Los yetis aunque no lo parezcan son los mejores estilistas. Ellos me hicieron este peinado -Jack le miró con una ceja levantada pero finalmente no dijo nada. Pero se cuidó de no estar en rango de un yeti que tuviera unas tijeras en las manos.

-No lo necesito, de verdad Norte

-Bueno de acuerdo. Pero siempre estará aquí, disponible

-Norte

-Vale vale. Pero...-Dijo el hombre sonriendo. Jack le golpeo suavemente en el hombro para que se dejara ya de tonterías y el hombre finalmente cedió, ya dejaría de incordiarle con su ayuda, pero al menos le había dejado claro que estaba allí -Por cierto puedes usar la invitación para darle acceso a otra persona. Por si tienes algún..

-Ya lo e echo Norte

-Ah si? ¿A quien?

-Una amiga -Norte a partir de ese momento, a pesar de las insistencias de Jack de que solo eran amigos solo pudo pensar en una cosa. Novia.

Por supuesto eso a Jack no le hizo la menor gracia por lo que el pobre Norte quedó congelado en la silla hasta que al menos se disculpara con Jack y le asegurara que ya no pensaba en sus novias. Claramente estaba mintiendo cuando dijo eso pero Jack no tenia porque enterarse.

* * *

**Yyyyy bueno ya esta XD Espero que ya se haya enterado todo el mundo que no. Anya como que Jack no, va a ser que no, nunca XDXD y Jack es Jack así que el hace lo que le sale de las narices sea en amor o sea en cualquier otra cosa.**

**Gracias por los comentarios y me alegro de que a pesar de todo este lió de romances os guste la historia. Nos vemos(leemos)! ;)**


	5. La gran fiesta

**A ver lo e estado pensando mientras estaba haciendo este capitulo y debería avisarlo, por si acaso ¿Spoiler? **

**Esto va a ir cogiendo bastantes cosas que salen en los libros de los Guardins of Childhood y aunque por supuesto voy a retocarlo y añadir personajes y cambiar un poco historias y timelines sigo destripando algunas partes de los libros.**

**Dije algo sobre esto mientras ponía lo de los OC y tal pero por si acaso lo repito.**

**Espero que no cabrear a nadie y ya quedan avisados los que quieran leer los libros sin saber nada y bueno, disfrutad del capitulo! ;)**

* * *

**_Corazon de Nephilim_: **_Phil tenia pensado lanzarle el cubo de agua a la cabeza, pero solo el agua XD el problema era que se le fue la mano y cuando la trampa se accionó se soltó todo el pack_

_Y ya me diste un OC así que como mucho puedes elegir uno de esos dos y pasármelo. Si es bueno y me permite trabajar bien con él perfecto, y si quieres que sea la pareja de Hiccup bien, trabajaré como pueda pero ten en cuenta que los demás también pueden elegir una pareja para Hiccup así que todo puede terminar en un desastre de todos a por el vikingo XDXD_

**_LaRojas09: _**_Perfecto pues en cuanto hayas terminado envíamelo y ya verás, no tardarás mucho en verlos pues ya estamos en la fiesta!_

_**Patatata**: Si, Merida es una pasada de personaje y me encanta hacerla muy bestia. Cuando vi los trailer sobre ella me gustó mucho pero luego en la película no sé, le faltaban escenas de ella siendo Badass. Así que posiblemente la veas en la historia montando follones y pegándose con mucha gente, y por supuesto ganando ;) _

* * *

_**La gran fiesta**_

* * *

-No! Tooth no! No pienso ponerme eso, ni muerto, nononono, no quiero decir nada de muerto, yo muerto jajaja si claro muerto...quiero decir...ni vivo, ni...eh~ -Tooth se le quedó mirando raro durante unos momentos mientras Jack intentaba recuperarse del pequeño desliz que había tenido. No les había dicho nada sobre el estar muerto y quería mantenerlo así durante mucho tiempo pues no dudaba que si llegaba a decírselo estarían todo el tiempo mirándole con pena o con tristeza o simplemente mirándole.

No le gustaba cuando la gente le miraba fijamente.

Al final Tooth lo dejó pasar como él simplemente siendo él y le volvió a tender el esmoquin. Ahora Jack no tiene nada en contra de los esmoquin, excepto que son incómodos, feos, van con corbata que los hace aun más incómodos, o con pajarita que además de incomoda es estúpida, y no le dejes empezar a hablar sobre los mocasines que ya te puede explotar la cabeza.

Así que no, era totalmente imposible que él llegara a ponerse en algún momento de su vida...muerte cercana un esmo...

**Diez minutos después**

Odiaba a Tooth. Jack la odiaba con toda su alma. Y también a Bunny, sobretodo a Bunny. Y Norte empezaba a acercarse mucho a la zona de odio. Pero Sandy estaba bien, Sandy molaba puesto que en cuanto los otros tres se habían despistado le había ayudado a quitarse los zapatos para luego salir con él corriendo hacía la fiesta en uno de sus aviones de arena.

-Sandy eres el mejor -El pequeño hombre de arena le guiño un ojo haciendo la sonrisa de Jack crecer aun más. Aguantaría el esmoquin solo por acompañar a Sandy el cual había sido obligado a peinarse el pelo deshaciendo todas esas monas puntas que le daban ese look de recién levantado.

Y entonces ya estaban llegando a la corte de la primavera y Jack volvió a arrepentirse. No solo por tener que ir él si no por la encerrona que le había echo a Anya la cual seguramente al momento estaría aterrorizada en su isla acurrucada en una esquina intentando pensar en que todo era una pesadilla y pronto se iba a despertar sin tener que ir a la fiesta.

Sandy se giró para decirle algo a Jack pero cuando le vio la expresión de la cara no pudo evitar volver la vista hacía adelante y dejarle solo. Lo que podría ser contradictorio, puesto que dejar solo a Jack había sido justo la causa de todos estos problemas, Sandy entendía que darle tanta atención al espíritu era justo la decisión incorrecta.

Por fin la avioneta aterrizó a pié del palacio de primavera el cual era bastante impresionante pensó Jack. El había visto el antiguo palacio de Oberon cuando este lo había tenido en los estados unidos pero esto era aun más grande que el anterior y con un jardín que rodeaba toda la zona. Claramente para los humanos eso era solo una pequeña isla abandonada no muy lejos de la costa de la ciudad.

La única razón por la cual seguía desierta y no construida por los humanos era la magia de Oberon la cual hacía a los humanos pensar que era terreno sagrado.

Poco después de aterrizar Sandy el trineo apareció de la nada a través de las bolas de nieve de Norte y aterrizo a su lado. Tooth no se veía muy feliz de verle sobre todo cuando su mirada se posó en los pies descalzos de Jack.

El joven peli blanco se rascó la nuca intentando parecer lo más inocente posible pero por la cara cada vez más irritada de Tooth no lo estaba consiguiendo.

-Oh venga ya! Tooth no puedo ponerme zapatos, es molesto -Sandy a su lado fue asintiendo con la cabeza y fue entonces que Tooth también reparó en que el pelo que había tardado horas en conseguir aplastar había vuelto a la normalidad.

-Os odio! Me voy a beber algo

-Tooth si la fiesta no ha ni empezado -Le dijo Norte sonriendo por la desesperación clara en la cara de la pobre hada de los dientes.

-Necesito una bebida! -Bunny bajó del trineo y le pegó una colleja a Jack el cual molesto le congeló las orejas para luego cubrirse con Sandy el cual no estaba haciendo un gran trabajo controlando su sonrisa.

Norte rodó los ojos y terminó por agarrarlos a todos y entrar en el palacio. No podían permitirse montar una escena como siempre sobre todo con tantos espíritus esperando a los respetables guardianes. No un puñado de críos.

Allí en la entrada se encontraba Tooth increíblemente tranquila hablando con alguien que Jack no reconocía pero que no le fue difícil imaginarse quien era. El hombre llevaba un traje blanco parecido a algo que un rey llevaría de uniforme. Un pelo rubio brillante recogido con una cinta blanca y alas saliendo de su espalda muy parecidas en forma y color a la jezebel común.

Era un hombre atractivo pensó Jack, pero tal vez demasiado blanco y resplandeciente para su gusto.

Norte les dejó por fin a todos en el suelo y justo entonces Oberon tuvo que verlos porque se giró con una ligera sonrisa en la cara. Después de una pequeña inclinación se acercó dándole la mano a Norte.

-Me alegra que hayáis podido venir después de todo

-No nos perderíamos la fiesta por nada Oberon -Y entonces la mirada plateada del elfo se giró hacía Jack el cual no pudo evitar tensarse un poco. Oberon era el señor de la fiesta, si le caía mal iba a terminar fuera de ella más rápido de lo que podía gritar NIEVE. No quería estropearle esto a los guardianes.

-Jack Frost. Es un placer conocerte, no creo haber coincidido contigo y me gustaría reparar ese error -Dicho eso el rey de la primavera le tendió la mano como saludo y se mantuvo allí pacientemente esperando a que Jack se decidiera.

-Hmm -Jack se le quedó mirando algo inseguro y entonces recibió un pequeño empujón de parte de Norte. Al girarse a mirarlo el hombre asintió con la cabeza para darle ánimos cosa que terminó por hacer lo contrario. Ahora Jack se sentía algo obligado a devolverle el saludo a Oberon, no quería dejar mal a sus compañeros.

Vacilante y algo tembloroso movió su mano hacía la del rey y finalmente se la dio. Oberon simplemente le sonrió un poco casi como si entendiera porque estaba tan nervioso.

-Pásatelo bien en la fiesta Jack Frost -Por fin Oberon se despidió y fue a saludar a los demás invitados dejando a los guardianes entrar libremente en el palacio y explorarlo.

Tooth se fue enseguida volando al salón alegando que había quedado con algunas amigas. Norte la acompaño y así de paso aprovechar el momento para encontrar a un par de espíritus con los que jugar y pasar el rato. Bunny se fue dando saltos hacía el jardín pues el conejo había quedado con el Groundhog para su anual competición cosa que Sandy no quería perderse por nada del mundo y después de una mirada hacía Jack para asegurarse que el joven estaba bien solo lo siguió sujetando una cámara de fotos.

Jack tomó aire y terminó por subir las escaleras al piso de arriba esquivando espíritus, cosa que la verdad fue demasiado fácil. De alguna forma los espíritus eran más incapaces que los humanos para verle.

Justo cuando estaba caminando por algún pasillo desierto algo llamó a la ventana y cuando él se giró pudo ver a Anya allí agitando su mano. Rápidamente abrió el cristal y la dejó pasar.

Por un momento la pulsera que la joven aun llevaba en la muñeca brilló y luego se deshizo en luces de colores. La invitación había sido leída y validada por el palacio dándole vía libre a la joven.

-Has venido

-...A punto de no hacerlo pero...te lo había prometido -Jack sonrió mientras le ajustaba la capucha sobre la cabeza. Anya llevaba exactamente lo mismo que cuando la había visto aquel día en el desierto.

El vestido blanco hasta el suelo, los pies descalzos bien cubiertos bajo dicho vestido. La capa y capucha blancas por encima y la larga melena rubia y roja.

-No vale, yo estoy llevando esmoquin

-El vestido es elegante. Tu normalmente vas de mendigo

-Bueno pero...deberías cambiartelo

-No

-Pero yo e tenido que hacerlo, no vale -Anya sonriendo le dio con el dedo en la nariz antes de darse la vuelta y caminar por el pasillo. Jack se puso de morritos pero la siguió sin decir nada.

-¿Has hablado ya con el rey?

-Sip, un buen tío, creo. Tiene el mismo aire, ya sabes, elfico que tu. Esa cosa mística y las mismas orejas puntiagudas, ya sabes ese rollo raro que te montas

-Ya, yo soy la rara

-Por supuesto, yo soy perfecto y tu, eres la rara -Anya le fue a dar en la nuca cuando Jack en un movimiento rápido le golpeó en la rodilla con su cayado congelandola.

-Jack Frost, te voy a matar -El peli blanco le sacó la lengua y comenzó a correr feliz de la vida hasta que Anya invocó al viento y lo aplastó contra la pared.

-Au

**Entrada del Palacio**

Oberon se miró de un lado a otro buscando con la mirada a su invitado especial. No sabía porque pero estaba algo más nervioso que de costumbre y aunque tenia una teoría de porque exactamente tenia esa sensación no quería afirmar nada.

Todo por ahora estaba yendo bien, todos los invitados contados, las listas ya casi llenas, y excepto un pequeño error de la maquina sobre la invitación de Jack Frost que había llegado vacía de identificación el resto funcionaba bien.

Norte y Tooth se encontraban en el salón junto a varios otros espíritus, Bunny y Groundhog en el patio terminando la competición de carrera y seguramente a punto de iniciar la de combate...solo esperaba que en esta ocasión no comenzaran las apuestas porque la última vez el tema del dinero se fue de las manos, y eso que seguía sin entender para que algunos espíritus querían dinero.

El rey de la primavera se llevó una mano a la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos intentando relajarse y justo entonces dos manos frías se posaron sobre ella.

-...Llegas tarde, otra vez

-Estoy muy ocupada -Oberon sacudió la cabeza y agarro con fuerza esas dos manos para luego llevárselas a la boca y besarlas.

-El año pasado no viniste y me temía que con lo ocurrido en este no te vieras con fuerzas

-Los guardianes sufrieron más y ellos están aquí -Abriendo los ojos el elfo alado se encontró con una bella joven de largos cabellos negros, de piel pálida, de ojos dorados. La mujer llevaba un vestido blanco que parecía estar echo de nubes tan puras y limpias como la nieve y era tan raro verla con algo así que Oberon no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¿Nuevo look?

-Me dirás que se ve mal

-Para nada princesa, en ti todo siempre se ve bien -Y dicho eso Oberon le cogió el brazo para colgarlo del suyo y entró en el palacio acompañado por su sobrina, Madre Naturaleza, como era conocida entre los espíritus, o Emily Jane Pitchiner, como era conocida hace mucho mucho tiempo.

* * *

**CHAN CHAN CHAN! Si no tenéis ni idea de que significa lo del final no pasa nada, lo explicaré más adelante XDXD**

**Es que estoy escribiendo esto pensando en que todo el mundo se ha leído todos los libros de los guardianes o al menos la mayoría así que hasta ahora nunca se me había pasado por la cabeza decir que me estaba inspirando mucho en eso, excepto cuando puse las reglas para los OC...de verdad espero no haber echo un desastre de todo.**

**Bueno, esto es todo por ahora, espero que os guste bla bla bla comentad bla bla bla y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo ;)**


	6. De Risas y Frialdad

**Hmmm...lo siento?**

**Vacaciones, no e podido evitar retrasarme por culpa de las vacaciones y no os puedo prometer que no lo vuelva a hacer -.-**

**Pero bueno al menos aquí tenéis el siguiente capitulo! Yay!**

**Disfrutadlo porque van a tardar en volver ;) aun si por supuesto si tenéis dudas esas las podré responder por PM así que de eso no os ****cortéis**

* * *

_**De Risas y frialdad**_

* * *

Jack y Anya siguieron paseándose por los pasillos del palacio de primavera hasta que la voz de Oberon resonó por todos los pasillos invitando a todo el mundo al comedor. Al parece ya era hora de empezar la primera parte de la fiesta que era la hora social durante el aperitivo.

Jack estaba seguro que Anya no accedería a entrar en la habitación y por lo tanto con su mejor cara de cachorrito abandonado le sugirió un pequeño plan para que pudiera tranquilamente entrar y sentirse totalmente a salvo. Nadie se daría cuenta de que estaba por allí y de paso, llegada la oportunidad quien sabe, tal vez a Jack le vendría bien tenerla por allí cerca.

-...Jack no

-Oh venga ya! Anya, porfa, solo un poco, un ratito! Ya estas aquí, que te cuesta

-Me van a ver

-No es verdad, solo estás en plan negativa porque no quieres -Anya gruño algo mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza. Esto le pasaba por acceder en primer lugar a poner un pié en el lugar. Era la última vez que se dejaba arrastrar a algo por Jack.

Pero entonces al pensar en eso la joven rubia no pudo evitar suspirar. Jack pedía tan poco. El pobre idiota se había pasado tanto tiempo solo incluso teniéndola a ella porque había sido una cobarde en su momento...seguía siendo esa cobarde. Era hora de ser su amiga.

-De acuerdo. Lo haré -Jack sonrió de oreja a oreja antes de abrazarla con fuerza mientras no paraba de darle las gracias una y otra y otra y otra y otra vez cansando a Anya de tal forma que la chica terminó por pegarle en la cabeza con saña hasta obligarle a soltarla del todo -Ahora cállate! No me vayas a desconcentrar -El peli blanco hizo varios gesto sobre sus labios como si se los estuviera cosiendo antes de cerrar con cerrojo y tirar la llave. Anya rodó los ojos pero la sonrisa no se borro de su cara durante un buen rato.

Por fin consiguió la concentración necesaria y a su alrededor el viento comenzó a soplar con más y más fuerza. Seguidamente su cuerpo comenzó a deshacerse en polvos plateados que giraron junto al viento durante unos segundos. Cuando todo se detuvo allí en el suelo estaba ella aun si en tamaño miniatura. Jack la miró bien antes de cogerla entre sus manos y fácilmente podía decir que era más pequeña que las hadas de Tooth.

De esta forma sería totalmente invisible a los demás.

-Lista? -Anya asintió y de la mano de Jack saltó hacía su hombro en donde se enganchó al pelo de este para esconderse a la vez que sujetarse. Ahora ya estaban listos para entrar en la sala.

* * *

**Salón**

* * *

Los guardianes se miraron de un lado a otro buscando con la mirada a su integrante más joven. Jack había desaparecido por los pasillos del palacio y ahora no había forma de encontrarlo. Razón por la cual también habían pedido a Oberon que los reuniera ya a todos.

No era que no se fiaban de Jack de no destrozar nada era solo que...Bunny no se fiaba para nada de que Jack no fuera a romper algo. Tooth suspiró cansada, Bunny y Jack estaban siempre a lo mismo puesto que incluso después de lo de Pitch el conejo de Pascua no parecía querer confiar del tono en el nuevo integrante. El hada de los dientes solo podía esperar que tal comportamiento hacía el pobre espíritu no fuera muy compartida.

Ella confiaba en toda la gente en aquella sala pues todos se conocían de hace bastante tiempo y en muchas ocasiones se habían ayudado mutuamente para mantener a salvo a los niños del mundo. Ahora esperaba poder confiarles la seguridad de uno solo.ç

Por fin Jack cruzó la puerta mirándose alrededor para buscarlos. Había algo en su forma de andar que hizo sospechar a Tooth pero supuso que no sería nada importante y fue volando hacía él acompañada de Baby Tooth la cual como siempre se tiró para darle un beso al peli blanco. Jack sonrió mientras hablaba con la pequeña hada pero al verla acercarse frunció ligeramente el ceño. No sabía porque pero le daba la sensación de que el hada de los dientes andaba un poco inquieta.

-Hey Tooth ¿Pasa algo?

-No nada, solo que no sabíamos donde te habías metido -Jack volvió a dibujar una sonrisa en su cara, esto de tener a gente, además de Anya...la cual en realidad no se preocupaba mucho de eso, buscándolo y esperándolo era un lujo que nunca había creído ser capaz de encontrar -Pero venga, Oberon no va a tardar en empezar

Justo entonces el escenario que estaba colocado al fondo de la sala se iluminó y varias mesas de catering aparecieron como por arte de magia entre la gente. Oberon se encontraba allí de pie iluminado por el foco con una sonrisa amable. La luz de los focos impactaba contra sus cristalinas alas creando una buena lluvia de colores que dejó a Jack bastante asombrado. Ya había visto a alguien hacer ese truco de luces pero el asombro no desaparecía.

-Bienvenidos, bienvenidas. Como siempre estamos celebrando el año nuevo, un año nuevo lleno de emocionante días y de grandiosas misiones. Todos los que estáis aquí estoy seguro que disfrutareis de una buena velada, si no podeís culpar a los guardianes. Norte ya se ha comido la mitad de la cena -Tooth rodó los ojos mientras le daba una colleja al ruso que se encontraba demasiado ocupado riéndose como para prestarle mucha atención -Sobretodo me encuentro aliviado de la presencia de mi sobrina -Y justo entonces alrededor de la sala el viento comenzó a soplar.

Anya se miró alrededor y sintió el tirón de su magia. Alguien con un control muy similar estaba moviendo el viento. La joven desde el hombro de Jack soltó su poder permitiendo a su viento ayudar a quien quiera que estuviera usándolo.

Jack la miró de reojo intentando no llamar mucho la atención sobre ella pero enseguida supo que no había sido la causa del viento. Normalmente si hubiese sido obra suya habría polvo plateado flotando.

Por fin el viento amainó y una mujer de largos cabellos negros fue caminando hacía el escenario. A su alrededor el viento parecía estar formando un vestido de nubes que hizo que mucho en la sala se quedarán asombrados.

Oberon le tendió una mano a la joven y la ayudó a subirse al escenario para que todos pudieran verla.

-Mother Nature -Anya se pegó aun más al cuello de Jack. Ahora entendía el tirón de sus poderes, el viento era algo que ella compartía con esa mujer y en muchas ocasiones esa conexión había estado a punto de delatarla.

En ese mismo momento algo parecido se encontraba en la cabeza de la peli negra. Había sentido en mitad de su actuación el tirón, esa pequeña rebelión del viento como si estuviera al momento obedeciendo a otra persona. Llevaba años sintiendo ese punto perdido en sus poderes como si hubiera alguien robando le su control pero era la primera vez que lo soltaban. Después de muchos años el viento la había obedecido del todo lo cual solo podía significar una cosa. Quienquiera que fuera estaba allí dentro y había mandado al viento a dejarla usarlo.

-Seraphina ¿Estás bien? -La joven sacudió su cabeza y le sonrió a su tio mientras asentía. Oberon le respondió con otro asentimiento -Además de la joven Madre Naturaleza aquí presente también tenemos por supuesto a los demás representantes de las estaciones. Rapunzel, mi princesa de la primavera -La joven de largos cabellos dorados saludó de su lugar cerca de la mesa de comida donde ella ya se había empezado a servir -La Reina del verano, Merida y sus tres hermanos -Los Dunbroch saludaron desde su esquina en donde la mayor había estado a nada de matar a los tres trillizos -El jinete de dragón y por ahora único representante del otoño, Hiccup -El joven vikingo de la impresión de oír su nombre no pudo evitar que el plato se le cayera al suelo causando la risa de bastante espíritus y de una buena carcajada de su amiga pelirroja.

Oberon esperó a que las risas se detuvieron pero al menos tuvo la decencia de no reírse él. Jack por otro lado había estado algo indeciso en si reírse porque no sabía si se estaban riendo del pobre joven o con él.

-También por supuesto los guardianes y la mayor sorpresa, el nuevo integrante del grupo Jack Frost -Y en donde los guardianes esperaban aplausos solo hubo silencio. Un silencio frió y oscuro.

Jack sabía perfectamente lo que venia a continuación y solo pudo suspirar. No debería haber venido.


	7. El momento de calmarse

**No tenia muchas ideas después de tanto tiempo sin haber escrito nada para esta historia así que decidí empezar con algo corto y bastante sencillo, espero estar mejor preparada para el próximo capitulo**

* * *

**El momento de calmarse**

* * *

Los primeros en saltar fueron algunos de los espíritus menores de las varias estaciones. Sobre todo aquellos del verano se hicieron oír aunque por la cara que Anya le podía ver a Merida ella no estaba del todo contenta con el comportamiento o con los comentarios de sus compañeros de estación.

Luego vinieron ciertos espíritus de las vacaciones como por ejemplo La Marmota, la cual como siempre le echaba en cara a Jack el que las fechas para la primavera no pararan de variar. Como si fuera culpa de Jack de que el estúpido espíritu animal le temiera a su propria sombra.

Los guardianes se miraban alrededor sin saber muy bien como reaccionar. Jack por otro lado estaba cabizbajo, habiendo esperado esta reacción desde el principio. No era como si fuera incapaz de entender de donde venían todas estas quejas, pero por cada tres que le lanzaban el podía replicar con doscientas en contra. En como todos y cada uno de ellos le había tratado antes de que el hubiera echo algo, el como cuando había intentado defenderse había conseguido no solo empeorar su situación con el atacante, si no con alguien de alrededor que había visto su nieve como un ataque hacía el mismo.

Y Anya sabía que por la forma en la que Jack había mirado a Bunny, el joven por un momento se había esperado que ese también se juntara con los gritos.

-Lo sabía, no debería haber venido

-Jack...respira -le dijo Anya en susurros -tranquilo, con los guardianes aquí, y mejor, conmigo a tu lado, nadie te tocará un pelo -Asintiendo con una pequeña sonrisa aliviada Jack intentó relajarse, pero por supuesto para los que miraban la cosa desde fuera esto les parecía de todo, menos un intento para tranquilizarse.

-Se atreve a reírse de nosotros incluso ahora! -Alarmado Jack intentó negar el echo pero ya nadie escuchaba y pronto el joven espíritu del invierno se vio rodeado de una muchedumbre airada. Y eso no solo era malo para el.

Anya se sentía atrapada, y por como Jack temblaba bajo sus pies el también, y ella no iba a dejarlo pasar, necesitaban escapar, necesitaban una salida a la de ya. Con un movimiento de su mano el aire a su alrededor pareció cargarse de energía y cuando la joven rubia abrió su puño toda esa carga se liberó apartando de un golpe a todos aquellos que les habían rodeado. El viento siguió cargando y moviendose entre los cuerpos reteniendolos y parandole los pies.

Mientras esto sucedía Seraphina abrió los ojos como platos. Allí estaba otra vez, el control del viento simplemente se le había ido de las manos para servir a otra persona, cosa que no había ocurrido nunca en toda su larga vida. Y la sensación venia desde donde el joven Frost se encontraba. Necesitaba saber que ocurría con eso pero por ahora, si podía tranquilizar las cosas eso iría mucho mejor.

Oberon a su lado sintió la mirada de su sobrina fija sobre su espalda y entendió lo que necesitaba hacer. Girándose hacía una de las mesas que se encontraban cerca del escenario se dirigió hacía una joven que observaba la escena entre horrorizada y asustada.

-Joven Esmeralda -la joven mujer se giró para mirarlo con sus grandes ojos verdes mientras sus manos jugueteaban con su largo pelo negro, seguramente, pensó Oberon, para evitar alcanzar su arpa para hacer algo sin permiso y empeorar la situación -Si pudieras tranquilizarlos a todos -ahora más tranquila y con una sonrisa dibujada en su cara Esmeralda asintió y con cuidado empezó a acariciar su instrumento.

El sonido empezó a envolver a los airados espíritus y al pobre asustado guardián pero el efecto parecía ser algo más lento que de costumbre, seguramente por la fuerza de las emociones. Esmeralda intentando darle más fuerza a su música no se dio cuenta del ligero hilo plateado que había comenzado a rodear su cabeza y sin darse cuenta se dejó influenciar por él dejando sus emociones entrar en su música.

Por fin toda la sala se calmó y Jack salió corriendo de la sala aprovechando ese momento de calma.

-Te llo agradezco Esmeralda

-Siempre un placer poder ayudar, Oberon...lamento no haber echo algo antes

-No es culpa tuya, todo a sido muy repentino -y dicho eso el hombre alado se volvió para caminar hacía el grupo de ahora calmados espíritus.

En la mesa de la joven Esmeralda, el hombre que se encontraba allí sentado le puso una mano en el hombro. Cupido se sentía algo sobre-protector de la joven y aunque sabía que sus poderes eran muy útiles no solía gustarle que los usara en sitios tan públicos. Esmeralda se volvió hacía él con una sonrisa agradeciéndole su apoyo. El gran dios Eros, o simplemente conocido como Cupido era un hombre de etérea belleza, con un corto pelo rubio tan rizado que la joven música se moría por jugar con uno de los tirabuzones como una niña pequeña. Los ojos azules del dios eran igualmente encantadores que su pelo y el perfil griego era tan exótico a la vez que familiar que Esmeralda siempre se había sentido cómoda allí, a su lado.

-¿Estás bien?

-...Me gustaría ser más segura con mis poderes

-Acabas de recibir un agradecimiento del gran Oberon, yo creo que eso te debería dar seguridad suficiente -Esmeralda asintió antes de girarse a ver la puerta por la que el joven espíritu había salido, se sentía de verdad mal por no haber actuado mucho antes.

-¿Por qué son tan crueles? -Eros sacudió la cabeza, el no lo sabía, y si le era sincero a su amiga, casi prefería no entenderlo nunca.

Los guardianes discutieron entre ellos el si ir o no a por el joven pero finalmente Sandy les convenció de dejarle tranquilo durante un momento. Si le volvían a traer a la sala podrían crearle un trauma, y tal vez era el momento de admitir, que el joven tenia demasiados y muchos por su inacción.

Mientras corría por los pasillos de la casa de la primavera Jack no podía evitar sentirse vació por dentro. Nadie había ido a buscarle, nadie parecía seguirle, estaba solo...

-Jack -Ese simple sonido detuvo los pies del joven el cual se giró hacía su hombro para ver que Anya ya no estaba allí, si no que ahora se encontraba a sus espaldas en tamaño real con los brazos bien abiertos -ven aquí -Sin dudarlo mucho el joven pálido se dejó rodear por los brazos de su amiga mientras preguntaba porque el no podía tener un momento, porque tenia que ser tan odiado -No es culpa tuya. Los espíritus de invierno siempre han pasado por esto

-Pero incluso otros espíritus de invierno me odian

-Hey, tal vez, pero te olvidas de que no estas solo Jack -dijo la joven mientras le daba un beso en la cabeza -estoy aquí, ahora estoy aquí, y te prometo que está vez no te dejare solo, y lamento haberlo echo durante tanto tiempo

-No me has dejado solo. Necesitabas tu espacio

-Y eso es lo que no entiendo Jack. Eres un espíritu tan dulce, tan bueno, tan amable -Jack con cada palabra comenzó a sentir que sus mejillas se enfriaban y por la sonrisa que ANya tenia en la cara podía estar seguro de que estas se estaban coloreando de azul, como cada vez que se sonrojaba -Nadie debería ser capaz de odiarte

-Bueno, soy muy travieso

-Si gracias -dijo la chica rodando los ojos -tal vez esto ahora te enseñe a no echarle hielo en los pantalones a algunos espíritus

-Solo a los más estirados -Sonriendo ahora Jack hizo una figurita de hielo en la cual se mostraba a él echándole un cubo de agua a una durmiente marmota. Mientras reía Anya no pudo evitar pensar en como ella debería haber estado presente durante todos aquellos momentos, no como un apoyo a lo lejos, si no como una hermana de verdad. Pero al menos, se dijo mientras veía los brillantes ojos de Jack, ahora llenos de alegría, ahora estaba allí, y no iba a dejarse controlar por el miedo, esta vez, no iba a abandonar a Jack.


	8. Un invitado inesperado

**Por ahora no creo que me salgan capítulos muy largos puesto que estoy aun intentando acordarme por donde más o menos quería que fueran los tiros con esta historia. Paso a pasito y avanzando un poquito...no se porque e puesto eso XDXDXD bueno ignorarme, solo digo chorradas.**

**Disfrutad con el capitulo y nos vemos pronto (espero)**

_**Iony-chan:**_** espero que te guste como va esta historia y gracias por comentar XDXD y si, te persigo~~~~ **

_**La Rojas09:**_** algo cortito si, pero veré si puedo ir alargando un poco los capítulos futuros, gracias por seguir leyendo a pesar de todo ;)**

* * *

**Un invitado inesperado**

* * *

Anya y Jack se encontraban paseando por los pasillos esperando a ver si al espíritu del invierno le entraban ganas de volver con los demás guardianes sin darse cuenta de que se habían ido acercando a la entrada del palacio de primavera justo cuando alguien más los necesitaba.

Tres golpes sonaron contra la puerta asustando a la pareja que pasada cerca y haciendo que Anya de golpe se trasformara en su forma miniatura y se escondiera tras el pelo de Jack. El pálido joven solo se armó con su bastón apuntándolo contra la puerta. Cuando sonó otro golpe empezaron a preocuparse. Esto no sonaba del todo bien. Otro más, aun más débil, más raro, de lo que el anterior había sonado. Como si la persona detrás de la puerta no tuviera ni las fuerzas de hacerlo.

Anya se despegó del hombro de Jack para ir a investigar lo que ocurría y sin decir nada, solo con una última mirada hacía su amigo se trasformó en polvo y cruzo el hueco de la cerradura dejando a Jack esperando a que volviera, los segundos pareciendo le cada vez más y más pesado.

El no era paciente para estas cosas y aunque solo pasaron un par de segundos, con el silencio a su alrededor y su corazón aun latiendo a mil por hora le parecieron años. El pasar 300 años en soledad no había echo nada por cambiar su visión del tiempo, justo al contrario, parecía haberla empeorado, cada segundo pasaba muy lentamente para él.

Por fin volvió a ver el polvo plateado de Anya pasar por la cerradura pero en vez de volver a formar a su amiga este dio forma a una llave que giró para abrir la puerta y cuando esta lo hizo el cuerpo inconsciente de Pitch quedo tumbado en el suelo.

-...¿QUÉ? ¿PITCH? -Anya se llevó un dedo a los labios antes de empezar a examinar las heridas del hombre de las sombras. Jack siguió allí prácticamente congelado mientras pensaba en como salir de esta...aunque al ver a Pitch de esa forma no pudo evitar sentir algo en su pecho, ya que fuera pena, culpabilidad o un momento de debilidad no sabría decirlo, pero por un momento viéndolo a él se pudo ver a si mismo, hace bastante tiempo.

* * *

**220 años atrás - 1780**

**Palacio de la primavera**

* * *

Jack con sus manos ensangrentadas aporreo la puerta del palacio, pálido y desesperado. Las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas sin parar ni una vez mientras con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban seguía aporreando, llamando, gritando, pidiendo casi suplicando por ayuda. Pero al otro lado no hubo ningún ruido, nadie fue a abrir, nadie salió a ver quien estaba tan desesperado. Nadie.

Ya casi llorando Jack intentó congelar la puerta para ver si eso llamaba la atención, pero lo único qu ganó con eso fue que las dos estatuas que se encontraban a ambos lados de las puertas, estatuas de dos caballeros de armadura completa y cargando con lanzas, apuntaran hacía él con ellas. En ningún momento lo atacaron pero Jack sabía que si se atrevía a volver a hacerlo estas le atravesarían sin dudar ni un momento.

Cuando ya pensaba abandonar y marcharse alguien abrió la puerta, pero por supuesto que no fue para ayudarle. Una especie de conejo a dos patas le observo desde detrás de la puerta con sus grandes ojos verdes, su gris pelaje parecía estar en punta casi como si estuviera listo para combatir contra algo y por un momento Jack se asusto hasta que recordó el porque estaba allí.

-Por fav...

-¿Se puede saber que haces aquí? Esta es una zona privada -le dijo enseguida cortándolo el conejo, su acento era raro, duro y le asustó aun más -Largo!

-Por favor, necesito ayu...

-Me da igual lo que puedas necesitar, estas molestando...y no vuelvas a intentar usar tus poderes otra vez contra este palacio maldito espiritu de invierno, de verdad que sois molestos. Vete con tus juegos y tus cosas a otra parte, aquí no te queremos

-No pero por favor, no -pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más el conejo cerro la puerta de un portazo y los guardias avanzaron un paso con sus lanzas listas haciendo que Jack tuviera que retroceder deprisa evitando que una de las puntas de lanza le rozara.

* * *

**Presente**

* * *

-Jack! -susurro gritando Anya mientras intentaba que su amigo volviera en si, cuando lo consiguió este pudo entender que tenia tan alarmada a su amiga y es que podían oír pasos acercándose hacía donde ellos se encontraban. Pensando en algo rápido Jack le hizo una señal a Anya la cual después de un segundo de duda cerro los ojos y empezó a concentrarse.

En el momento en el cual Bunny giró la esquina solo encontró a Jack esperando delante de la puerta abierta y con nadie más a la vista.

-¿Jack? ¿Has abierto tu?

-S-Si -dijo con un ligero tembleque en la voz -ha...tenido que ser una broma porque no había nadie, y mira que casi me da un ataque al corazón el golpe contra la puerta, Jajajaja -después del patético intento de risa de Jack Bunny, aunque algo dudoso que todo lo que el chico le hubiera contado fuera verdad, se marchó por donde había venido dejando le a Jack saber que era bienvenido a volver cuando quisiera y que todos le estaban esperando.

En cuanto volvió a desaparecer por uno de los pasillo el polvo plateado salió de debajo de la sudadera de Jack volviendo a formar las figuras de Anya y Pitch el cual seguía tan inconsciente como antes.

-...No me vuelvas a pedir que haga eso -dijo la joven mientras estiraba bien sus brazos y se masajeaba su dolorido cuello -Es muy difícil controlar un cuerpo que no es el tuyo durante el cambio

-Ya bueno -le respondió Jack con una sonrisa -piensa en que acabas de salvar a alguien

-...Bueno si pero...¿qué hacemos ahora con él?

Y así ambos jóvenes se quedaron mirando a Pitch Black tumbado en el suelo sin saber que hacer, ni por cuanto tiempo podrían mantenerlo escondido. Si la reacción contra Jack había sido enorme, la que les llegaría si los demás llegaban a descubrir al Boogeyman iba a ser mucho peor.


	9. Una tensa calma

**Poco a poco, capitulo corto a capitulo corto y con muchos exámenes y trabajos de por medio. No se de verdad cuando voy a poder conseguir un horario estable, pero bueno, al menos si fuera a abandonar esto de verdad que os avisaría. Siempre tengo los capitulos a medio hacer durante días o incluso semanas pero sin tiempo para trabajarlos bien pues quedan...así, como este. XDXDXD Lo siento mucho y bueno, disfrutad de lo que podaís.**

* * *

Una tensa calma

* * *

La primera idea había sido la de simplemente llevarse al inconsciente Pitch a la isla flotante de Anya aunque por supuesto luego estaba el problema de que si lo llevaban allí el hombre estaría solo cosa que no iba a funcionar. La segunda idea era la de hablar con los guardianes pero eso tampoco iba a servir pues lo que seguramente llegaría a ocurrir era que Bunny mataría a Jack por mentirle y luego a Pitch por...bueno, por existir. Al final tuvieron que quedarse con la tercera, la cual consistía en que Anya tendría que cargar con Pitch hasta sus habitaciones para esconderlo. Jack por supuesto tendría que volver con los guardianes cosa que no le hacía mucha gracias, pero tampoco podía seguir retrasandolo mucho más.

-¿Podrás cargar con él otra vez? Se que acabas de decir que no te lo pidiera más pero de verdad...parece necesitarlo -Anya observó el cuerpo casi como si estuviera haciendo cálculos mentales, después rozando la cabeza del hombre con la punta de sus dedos lo trasformó en polvo plateado. Con una sonrisa hacía Jack ella también empezó a deshacerse en polvo.

-Nos vemos esta tarde en tu habitación -y con un guiño la totalidad de su amiga desapareció en el aire junto con Pitch, dejando le allí solo y sintiéndose algo abandonado. El no quería volver solo con los demás y aunque silenciosa la presencia de Anya a su lado había sido agradecida. Entendía que debían hacer esto, entendía que había sido parte de su plan, entendía que Pitch estaba herido y el pobre hombre al momento no podía ser culpado de nada, pero su corazón era casi en su totalidad irracional lo que hacía que se sintiera pesado, que doliera.

Suspirando cansado Jack echó un último vistazo al pasillo en donde el polvo había desaparecido antes de dar media vuelta y empezar a caminar de vuelta ha la sala de antes. Allí le esperaban muchas miradas fulminantes y un silencio algo incomodo antes de que los espiritus más contrarios a él decidieran simplemente ignorarlo. En parte no supo si agradecerlo o sentirse dolido y su corazón, pesó solo un poquito más.

-Jack ya pensábamos que no ibas a venir, bueno Bunny pensaba que no volverías definitivamente pero nosotros sabíamos que volverías, no podías perderte esta fiesta

-Ya, si, North, perfecto. ¿Algo divertido que hacer por aquí?

-Bueno, Oberon iba a comenzar ahora a organizar un poco, no estoy segura si esto te interesará Jack -dijo algo insegura Tooth y aunque Jack entendía que solo lo decía pensando en el le molestó un poco que pensara que de verdad no le interesaría saber que iban a hacer en los siguientes días.

A unas mesas de distancia se encontraba Hiccup charlando con otro espíritu amigo suyo. El joven vikingo parecía no haber prestado atención a la entrada del espíritu de invierno pero su compañera si que siguió el camino del joven espíritu con sus extraños ojos. El centro de era de un tono cían brillante mientras que el circulo exterior tenia un tono tan verde como las coloridas plumas de un periquito. Muchos se habían quedado encantados con esos ojos tan exóticos, cálidos y fríos a la vez, pero estaba claro que ni el color tan extravagante podía competir con la forma reptiliana d la pupila de la joven. El pelo largo recogido en una trenza era más normal teniendo un matiz más achocolatado que era, no solo común, pero poco llamativo, aun si también había recibido por parte de amigos elogios por la curva natural de sus ondas.

Al momento la joven se encontraba vestida con sus pantalones de cuero oscuros y una camisa de tirantes negra. En el respaldo de su silla tenia colgada una chaqueta también de cuero pero de tonos carmesí y negros con una capucha amplia capaz de cubrir en sombras el rostro de su portador. Hiccup siempre le había preguntado el porque no prefería algo más cómodo pero el espíritu simplemente se encontraba cómoda siendo rodeada por el cuero, en parte le recordaba su propria piel.

-El joven Jack Frost

-¿Has dicho algo Shado? -La castaña sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro con suavidad antes de volver a mirar hacía Hiccup.

-Nada importante ¿Por donde íbamos?

Pero Shado no era la única que también se había visto interesada por el joven espíritu pues en la mesa del mismísimo Oberon el espíritu de la naturaleza, la ancestral Seraphina no parecía ser capaz de apartar la mirada, aunque en este escenario ella si que le confió sus pensamientos a su acompañante.

-No está

-¿Hmm?

-La presencia de viento, la había notado antes durante el incidente, pero ya no está -Oberon miró de reojo hacía la mesa de los guardianes sin atreverse a mirar de una forma tan directa y atrevida como su sobrina.

-¿Alguna cosa que debería preocuparme?

-No creo -susurro Seraphina mientras movía con lentitud sus dedos haciéndolos oscilar por el aire creando un pequeño torbellino. No podía sentir la represión del viento lo que si parecía indicar que quien quiera que fuera el que lo había echo antes no estaba lo suficientemente cerca -¿No deberías empezar ya? Esté pequeño juego tuyo de las reuniones

-Que no te guste a ti, Sera, no significa que los demás también lo odien. Además, creía que te gustaría poder ver a la joven Sound -una sonrisa picara apareció pintada en la cara de la joven la cual le guiño un ojo a su tío.

-Por supuesto, yo solo e venido a escuchar un concierto privado de la joven Esmeralda. Es como un masaje para las orejas después de oír las quejas de miles de espíritus -Rodando los ojos ante el comportamiento infantil de la que se suponía que debería ser la guardiana del planeta Oberon se levantó. Solo esperaba que la tensa calma que se había establecido fuera a durar lo suficiente como para que todos se marcharan a sus habitaciones a descansar. Si llegaba a explotar otra pelea tal vez debería pensarse interrumpir todos el viaje.


End file.
